Complicated
by hadleighstork
Summary: Gia comes to visit Jason to see if Elizabeth is cheating on Lucky with him, and learns a little more than she bargained for.


**Couple: **Jason/Gia

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This is set in 2001 during the face of deception campaign. Gia goes to see Jason at his room at Jake's because she thinks Liz is cheating on Lucky and wants to check it out for herself and see what she can find.

**Complicated (C)**

_In Jason's Room………_

Jason glared at Gia as he wrapped a white towel around himself. He'd just gotten out of the shower and she'd barged into his room asking a bunch of questions about Elizabeth and Lucky and the Face of Deception. "Get out of my room!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer my questions," Gia said folding her arms. "Are you sleeping with Elizabeth?"

Jason shook his head. "No."

"Oh." She looked surprised and just stared at him for a moment and Jason remembered that he was just wearing a towel. Gia's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"YES!" he yelled.

"Are you SURE that Elizabeth's not cheating on Lucky with you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that she's not cheating on her boyfriend with me?"

Gia shrugged. "Because if I was friends with a guy that looked like you, I sure would cheat on my boyfriend with you."

Jason's eyes widened and Gia stepped closer. She made sure the door was shut behind him and Jason just watched her, amused. He guessed he wasn't used to assertive women that knew what they wanted – he hadn't been with one like that since Carly, since he definitely couldn't call Robin or Elizabeth assertive. Robin was needy, and Elizabeth was, too, and never knew what she wanted. He kind of wanted to see where Gia was going with this. After all, he was unattached and so was she. Why shouldn't they have some fun?

Her eyes glittered and she moved closer to him, putting her hands on her hips and arching her back. She was wearing a tight red top and black pants and heels, which only reminded him that he was just wearing a towel. And Gia seemed to be very aware of that.

"I mean I wouldn't blame Elizabeth at all" she smiled, putting her hand on his chest and tracing a drop of water down with her finger until it reached the edge of his towel. "So you're SURE she's never even tried to get some on the side?"

He smiled at the way she said it. "Never tried."

"Then she's ever bit as dumb as I always knew she was" Gia smirked, playing with the knot of his towel. She loosened it a little and Jason didn't stop her, wanting to see how far she would take it, if she'd go all the way or chicken out like a tease.

But Gia was hardly a tease. She'd always known to take what she wanted, because she might not get a second chance. She hadn't come here today in hopes of seducing Jason. She just wanted some dirt on Elizabeth that she could take to Lucky. How awesome would it have been if Elizabeth really was cheating on lucky with Jason? She'd take what she found out straight to Laura to show her that her goody-two-shoes almost daughter in law wasn't as sweet and pure as everyone thought.

But when she got here and saw Jason standing there all wet with just a towel to cover him up, her plan had changed. And if Elizabeth wasn't hitting that, she saw no reason why she couldn't get some action. That would drive the little twit nuts; it was obvious she had a thing for Jason anyway and knowing that Gia had already gotten a test drive before her would really mess her up. And she couldn't be jealous and upset about it either because then Laura and Lucky would ask questions and Carly would use it to her advantage. Maybe after she was done here today, Gia would still spread the rumor that Elizabeth was cheating with Jason. It would depend on how she felt afterwards.

She could tell that Jason was watching her like he was daring her to go through with it. He was probably used to women backing away before anything happened, he admitted that much when they were talking about Elizabeth. Too bad for him that she wasn't anything like the little goody two shoes twit.

Gia wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down to her height to kiss him. Their lips crashed together and she curled closer to him, not caring when the water drops on his chest seeped into her halter top.

His arms closed around her and they were separated only by her clothes and his towel. Gia kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into her mouth to taste him. Jason kissed her back, putting his hands on her face to hold her where she was and Gia rose on her toes to meet him. When they broke for air Jason's hands moved down to her back tugging on the light fabric of her halter and then to her ass, giving her a little squeeze. But Gia wasn't into the whole gentle thing and soon let him know it.

She ran her hands down his chest, feeling how hot his skin was. She could tell he was slowly getting hard, at least, she hoped he was. It would be pretty embarrassing if she couldn't even do that much. She nudged him a little toward the bed and Jason took the hint. They were soon standing right next to it and Jason grabbed her hips and pulled her right against him so she could feel what she was doing to him. Gia purred when she felt his hard cock under the towel and trailed her lips over his neck, kissing and nibbling on his skin as her hands moved to his towel.

Before Jason could blink she gave the towel a really hard yank and it fell open and onto the floor in a wet heap. He was completely naked in front of her and Gia gave him a hard shove and toppled him over onto the bed. Jason propped himself up and watched as she quickly kicked off her shoes, shimmied out of her jeans, and pulled her red halter top over her head and then pounced on him like a jungle cat.

She was naked except for her bra but didn't' give him time to enjoy the view. Instead Gia braced herself on his thick corded thighs so that he couldn't move and kneaded the muscles with her fingers as she toyed with him letting him wait anxiously to see what she might do next. She lowered her head and her braids tickled his legs and the insides of his thighs. Jason hissed and tried to twist his hips but Gia wouldn't let him. She lowered her lips to his skin and dropped kisses low against his belly where the sandy hairs started and moved upwards instead of moving down like he wanted. When she was at his chest, licking and nipping at his nipples to make him curse Gia quickly arched her back and moved back down and kissed and licked the tip of his straining cock. Jason let out a couple more curses as she kissed and licked him there, running her thumbs over the wrinkled skin underneath.

She moved back up to his chest and his neck, scattering hot open mouthed kisses everywhere. When Jason had enough and tried to sit up so that he could do what he wanted to her for a change Gia grabbed his shoulders and slammed him down hard on the bed. She used her grip to push herself up and in one smooth stroke impaled herself on his engorged drill.

Jason moaned as Gia let out a cry at the sudden impact, and she clenched her muscles around him just to tease him as his cock twitched inside of her tight channel. He watched her in amazement unable to do anything, even move, as she licked her lips and slowly pushed herself up, letting almost all of him slide out of her. Then she braced her knees on the bed and slammed down again as hard as she could. She did this over and over, coming down hard and fast, and Jason fought to hold off his release.

A light sheen of sweat broke out on her mocha skin as Gia moved faster, with shorter thrusts. She moved rapidly on top of him, taking him in and out with speed and strength. Jason watched her as his breath came faster and faster, knowing it was a futile fight. She was amazing: strong, focused, smooth, and uninhibited. He couldn't hold back much longer if she kept attacking him like this, like he was just a means to the pleasure she desperately sought.

Their bodies moved together in crazy frenzied movements as she slammed down on him and he thrust up off the bed, lifting his hips as high as he could as she came down on him and driving himself as deep as he could possibly go in her tight, silky sheath.

He came with a shout, his back arching up off the bed as his hips thrust upward raising her several inches closer to the ceiling, and exploded inside of her like a volcano. His essence shot into her forcefully but Gia didn't let that stop her rhythm. Her thrusts became shorter so he stayed inside her but stayed just as frenzied, and Jason was still gushing into her as she continued to move on top of him. He was finally slowly coming down, still hard but starting to relax when she tipped her hips back a little so that he rubbed against her just the right way and her muscles tightened around him almost to the point of pain.

Her body clamped down around him, drawing out the last of his release with powerful muscle spasms, and Jason watched as Gia let out a cry and let her whole body stiffen and then relax with the force of her orgasm. She was breathing hard and looked dazed but incredibly loved-up as she slowly leaned forward, arching her back, and Jason's arms loosely wrapped around her as she laid herself down on top of him, her head resting on his chest with his flaccid cock still buried in her warm depths.

He lay back and listened to her breath as she slowly came down from the intense high, and Gia kissed his chest and turned her cheek, too spent to do anything else. She wiggled her hips a little when Jason shifted and giggled when she felt him twitch inside of her with the promise of another ride if she was up for it.

Jason grinned and grabbed her hips rolling them onto their sides. He pulled out of her slowly, missing her warmth almost the second that he did it, and laid Gia down on the sheets. She stretched out, fully naked and proud of her body, and relaxed on the bed. He was about to lie down next to her when his phone rang. He spotted it on the floor by her jeans and picked it up and answered without even looking at the name on the ID.

"Jason."

There was a long pause and then he heard an angry voice. "Morgan is that you? What the hell are you doing answering my sister's phone?!"

Gia heard her brother's Taggert voice and looked at Jason. His eyes were wide and he quickly shut the phone, swearing as she laughed at him.

**The End. **


End file.
